Dang'lin Bridge
"What? This is no mere bridge. It's the famous Dang'Lin province bridge that serves as the great interconnection between the normal path and the "secret" path~" :—Maho the Fellyne Magi The Dang'iln Bridge (橋をブラブラ, Hashi o burabura?) is a geologically hilly cliffs and stalwart peaks area in the Dang'Lin region. The bridge is mostly roamed by travelers and Fellyne alike. Sage Knowledge :"Dang'Line province very own famous bridge which serve as a massive interconnector between rural and hidden areas. Unusually, the area itself is in the middle of several random areas with highly unconventional pathways. The geography is somewhat soothing, as most Azure City Secondary students like to visit the bridge. Every passerby are advised to not to provoke the Fellynes in the area since it is their base." :—Bridge's Hope and Havenswall Library : Location The Dang'lin Bridge is located just to the north of the Aied Forest, in the Dang'Lin province. It serves as a massive interconnection between several city, rural and some hidden areas. The Dang'lin Great Cliff is located north east of the it, while the Aied Forest is located directly south from it. Other several areas are unlockable after certain events or simply employing on a mission in need to pass through each gates(excluding the Dang'lin South Gate and Grecale Gate. Weather Aied Forest has three weather conditions: *Clear *Percipitations *Gales During Windy weather, Wind elemental damage are much more effective and can deal up to 40% more damage. Locations 'Dang'lin South Post' (to Aied Forest) The Dang'lin South Post, is an in between area in conjunction together with the south path to Aied Forest. It is categorized as a composite area, while the only thing can be see in it are some patrolling watch and their Fellyne helpers. Some merchants do came by here in somewhile, only to trade items instead of selling some. But their trade are mostly for rare items which are unavailable in Aied Forest or Azure City. 'Plank Steps' The Plank Steps is the longest part of the entire web of bridge in Dang'lin Bridge. It is also know to be the least stable, so, travelers doesn't prefer walking above them. This area is, ironically, has the least Flying monster wandering around in the entire Dan'lin province. Sometimes, after Rain, the characters may find some Aelis Fragments and Chipped Sapphhires on the bridge. 'Inter Hills' The location of Inter Hills is very notable for it's center position in Dang'lin Bridge. It's cross sections are practically wider than most parts of the bridges in the area. Each intersections have their own direction varying on the secondary compass headings. Those directions will lead directly to the path to another area. While the other ones whom are indirectly aligned to it leads to another path. The characters can also examine the sign and the notice board 3-days to weekly updates by the guards in Dang'Lin, Chavental and Prozpact region. 'Toppled Steppings' This area is very steep, it leads to the lower parts of the Dang'lin Bridge area. There are less ground monsters here. Fortunately, there are some railings made from formations of trees by the cliff. The use of any Earth or Spatial elemental effects here might cause the ground to crumble, hence happening a landslide. Characters could instantaneously died and either Soulified or Mistify can occur. Flying units can avoid this calamity though. Interestingly, after causing such a calamity, some treasures seems to came out from the very earth of the area. Such treasures are Geomancy Saplings, Chipped Jades and Helix Shards. Also, a naturally phenomenal earthquakes or tremors can also spawn these treasures. 'Sand Bards' The Sand Bards is actually a popular place for inspirational bards and minstrels to sit down and look out for some 'inspiration'. In certain occasions, some music can be heard in the area, but it sounded low and echoes in a wide area. Some say that it is because of the specia breeze that blew through the holed rocks and the dried out corals by the shoreline. This area is quite wide, the only wide area in Dang'lin Bridge. It is full of sands, like a beach, but more towards a part of a delta. Interestingly, using Earth elemental Geomancy or Ethnobotany ability sets have no additional effects here. But the chance of status effects is slightly higher by comparison. The characters can check out the sand castles or the rock formations by the shores for some daily Chipped Star Piece or Mana Starsands. There is a recurring events that happens monthly which made more than 15 treasures to spawn in the area within the time period of 10 minutes and the time between spawn of 30 minutes. Such events are "wrong" prediction of weather broadcasts and the Leviathan's Tide every fortnights. 'Dang'lin Roundabouts' The Dang'lin Roundabouts is the circular formation of the bridge from the Inter Hills. It is compressed of three different fragment of areas, but included together as a chain. It forkes three path to the Inter Hills, while four forkes to the other reaches. This part of the Dang'lin Bridge lacks aggressive monsters, and the bridge is highly sturdy and stable. Suitable as the rest stop for merchants and even passerby. 'Dang'lin Footbridge' The Dang'lin Footbridge is the webs of connected bridges at the southeast in Dang'lin Bridge. Some trees spreaded from Geophone and Aide Forest are verdant underneath the bridge. This are is much more filled with Fellyne's habitats and some of Bulkin's nests. Occasionally, and unusually, a Bankai can be seen moving some part of the bridge. They are, instead much more relentless and violent than a normal Bankai. This is apprehendable by using Sanctioned Trifecta Sphere on them, and they'll be much weaker and slower. They will also drop all of their possible loots and other items. 'West Side Forks' The West Side Forks is the forking webs of bridges just at the west part of Dang'lin Bridge. This are is much less verdant with trees unlike the other forked areas. The bridges are somewhat, narrow and bit very still and stable. The West Side Forks may spawn some Byssinian during windy weather at a 60% chance spawning, while another additonal 20% when a Roufga is attacking some Fellynes. 'Chipped Bridge '(to Dang'Lin Great Cliff) The Chipped Bridge is the oldest part of the bridge, it is old, but not obsolete. It is located at the northeast part of the Dang'lin Bridge. This bridge sometimes have some children and teenagers playing around, since it isn't very far from Dang'Lin Great Cliff where the Dang'Linians live in a nomadic environment. When more children and teenagers on the bridge, each individual increases 4% chance of a Roufga to appear. This excludes the party members since their will increases the chance by 10% instead. Monsters Dang'lin South Post Plank Steps Inter Hills Toppled Steppings Sand Bards Dang'lin Roundabouts Dang'lin Footbridge West Side Forks Chipped Bridge Friendly NPCs *Aied Patrol Shops Merchant Couple Ash and Camille Note: They are located under the flame of the forest tree in Tall Parts. The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Weapons Accessories Maps Etymology *Aied Forest is named after the word 'Aid' in it's case, it is a place of complete peace until something is provoked. Since many travelers and merchants pass by the area, they may bestow help with items as such; hence the word for 'Aied'(Aid). Trivia *The reason Aied Forest is set as a safe area is, Zahasuki Harikuni think that some part of forest-like area need to be like a versatile forest reserves for both animals and individuals. *Some geographical setting for the Aied Forest has some reference with the Payon Forest in the Ragnarok online game. Category:Location Category:Indigenous Artificial Manufactures Category:Locations